Perfection's Mess
by Roxanne B. Hadchity
Summary: ***PART 5 IS UP (slight Trory)***When Lorelais out of town, Jess unleashes Rory's Wild side.
1. Shadows often leave

Title: Perfection's Mess  
  
Name: Roxanne B. Hadchity  
  
Email: rbhcanac@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Lorelai goes away for the weekend, Jess unleashes Rory's Wild side.  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13.I think  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything Affiliated with The Gilmore Girls, the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino do.  
  
(Plz send me some feedback, otherwise, it's not worth writing)  
  
Part 1  
  
Rory Gilmore sat at the oak kitchen table, which she had become so accustom to over the 16 years of her existence, unzipped her black backpack, and scattered the many books and papers it contained upon the very dusty surface.  
  
Yes, she was going to do homework on a Saturday night; after all, it wasn't by lounging around doing nothing that she would get into Harvard. Rory simply Had to take advantage of the fact that her mother, Lorelai, was away for the weekend at a weird Business conference of some sort.  
  
How could she not? It wasn't everyday that she could study without her mothers incessive chatter about coffee, or Luke, or movies, although, she had to admit it was rather quiet without her-Eerily quiet, so Rory was kind of glad to hear the familiar chime of the doorbells song.  
  
She quickly glanced up at the nearby clock, perplexed as to who would come over so late. The best way to find out, she thought to herself, is to simply open the door.  
  
So she did just that. Cautiously, she walked to the front door. Rory wasn't expecting anyone, not at 11:30 at night. She hadn't ordered food or called Lane, her best friend or Dean, Her boyfriend, so it was perfectly understandable for Rory to be apprehensive, still, she made her way to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
"Hey" a tall, dark haired, mysterious looking boy, said. It was Jess Mariano, the 17 year-old nephew of none other than Luke Danes, the owner of 'Luke's', the only decent diner in Stars-Hollow. Rory was still perplexed, if not more.  
  
"Hey, do you know what time it is?" she questioned.  
  
"Yup", he said pushing past her and making his way into the house.  
  
"I don't want to seem like a bad hostess, but what the hell are you doing here?" she walked faster trying to catch up to Jess who was now in the kitchen fingering some of Rory's papers.  
  
"Homework, Huh"  
  
"Jess" she said getting impatient.  
  
"Relax, would ya, I just came over to say 'Hi'"  
  
"You did that already", she reminded him, "So goodbye". She tried to push him out the door but he grabbed the doorframe making the task impossible. Seeing the look of dismay on her face, Jess said:  
  
"Why do you want me to leave? Is Dean in there? 'Cuz I thought that if you weren't to busy, we could, ya know, watch a movie & ummmm.I don't know, eat popcorn!" As he said this, he pulled out a tape and a bag of popcorn from under his coat where he had concealed them.  
  
Rory looked at the tape and thought, why not, what's the worst that could happen?  
  
She was about to find out.  
  
"Alright" she said, letting him into the house, "But as soon as the movies over, you're gone."  
  
"Deal" he said sitting on the paisley sofa that was placed in front of the TV.  
  
"What movie did you bring anyway?" she asked Jess who was taking off his shoes.  
  
"Sunset Boulevard" he answered unfazed.  
  
Since Rory was still in her pink pajamas with bunnies on them, she turned to go change but was stopped by her guest who insisted she sit down and relax, while he went to go get drinks. Minutes later, Jess returned, two open bottles of Heineken in hand, and saw Rory all curled up on the chesterfield, her body covered by a dark green blanket, waiting for him. When she spotted the bottles of liquor he was carrying, she shot up like an arrow and said:  
  
"Jess! What the hell do you think you're doing? Go put those back!"  
  
"What, you prefer Corona?"  
  
"No! I prefer no alcohol!" she yelled.  
  
"C'mon Rory, you can't keep living this goody-goody life forever. I mean, I saw your books in the kitchen, admit it, you were doing homework"  
  
"Yes, I was" she said as he sat down next to her, "And there's nothing wrong with that!" she added firmly.  
  
"Ah, but there is, you see, because one of these days you're gonna let yourself go, let your hair down, have fun and I want to be there when it happens" he while handing her a bottle.  
  
"I'll have you know I let my hair down all the time" she quipped.  
  
"You know what I mean, " he said taking a huge gulp of the golden liquid.  
  
Rory was starting to get mad. She wasn't the innocent little girl Jess made her out to be. She had a boyfriend, a damn hot one too, and she kissed him more than once. Sure, she had never tongue-kissed Dean, but that was by choice, she told herself.  
  
Well no more!!!  
  
Jess was right, she wanted to be wild, to be free. With a sudden flick of the wrist, Rory undid her ponytail causing her long brown hair to come crashing down on her sleek shoulders.  
  
"Give me that," she commanded, pointing to the beer Jess had placed on the coffee table after she had turned it down.  
  
"Atta-Girl" he said as he passed her the container.  
  
Feeling brave, Rory took a swig of the drink but was quickly disgusted by it's vile flavor.  
  
"Don't worry, you get used to it" He said when he noticed the look on her face.  
  
But as he had predicted, Rory got accustom to the taste.after 5 beers! By that time she was pretty plastered, more so than Jess who was amused at the way she acted when she was drunk.  
  
"So much for that movie" she slurred,  
  
"We can still watch it, it's only.4 in the morning"  
  
"CRAP!" She yelled.  
  
She got up, and dragged Jess with her even though they were both pretty tipsy. She pulled him onto the porch and said:  
  
"You have to leave now"  
  
"Why? Wouldn't you rather I stay and we drink more?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, but my mom will be home in like.8.2.5 hours so I gatta sober up by then".  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you what, lets sit there on the porch and we can both sober up"  
  
"Ok" she said while crashing down on the steps.  
  
Jess joined her on the stairs and took his pack of cigarettes out from his pant pocket. As he tried to light up, Rory said:  
  
"WOAH! What are you doing?"  
  
"Smoking" he answered, taking a puff.  
  
"Jess.no! Smoking is bad for you, it can kill you."  
  
"Want one?" He asked, handing her the substance.  
  
"Why the hell not!!!" She almost screamed, still under the influence. "I've already come this far, why not go all out?" she added before Jess clicked his lighter.  
  
He really liked her like this; it was like she was a completely different Rory.inhibition-free, hell, if he'd let her shed probably start takin' off her clothes.  
  
After she had taken a couple of puffs, she thought to herself:  
  
*This is it; this is my one chance to do what I always wanted to do. What little angel Rory never had the nerve to do*  
  
And with that, she let a cloud of smoke escape from her raspberry lips, leaned over, making sure not to topple over, and kissed Jess hard on the mouth. Taken back but not completely surprise (there was no telling what she would do when she was drunk), he kissed her back more passionately. All of a sudden, Rory's tongue begged for entrance, so there he was, tongue kissing Rory Gilmore. A drunk Rory Gilmore, he could taste the alcohol in her mouth, but Rory Gilmore nonetheless and he was pretty damn happy, that is, until he heard Lorelai's high-pitched voice cutting into their make-out session.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?" she screamed while Jess and Rory scrambled to their feet.  
  
"You, Go!" she said pointing at Jess.  
  
Doing as he was told, Jess practically ran away from an angry Lorelai.  
  
"Get in the house" she ordered Rory.  
  
Rory stumbled into the living room followed by her mom who was both shocked and appalled to see dozens of empty beer bottles pretty much scattered all over the house.  
  
"Rory, How could you?" Lorelai asked in a hurt tone. "I thought I had raised you better than that".  
  
"You did mom" Rory squealed.  
  
"Oh ya, is that why when I got home early just so you wouldn't feel too lonely, I find you making out with Jess, JESS Rory, on our front steps, Drunk AND smoking?"  
  
Lorelai looked away from her daughter in disgust.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Don't, ok, just don't, I don't want to hear it. He could have taken advantage of you Rory, He could have."  
  
Lorelai started to cry and headed for her room, leaving a completely confused and nauseous Rory, in the middle of the room, too drunk to think straight.  
  
Exasperated, she plopped down on the sofa and watched 'I Dream Of Jeanie'.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Plz send me some feedback at rbhcanac@hotmail.com 


	2. Pefection in a mess

Title: Perfection's Mess  
  
Name: Roxanne B. Hadchity  
  
Email: rbhcanac@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Lorelai goes away for the weekend, Jess unleashes Rory's Wild side.  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13.I think  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything Affiliated with The Gilmore Girls, the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino do.  
  
(Plz send me some feedback, otherwise, it's not worth writing)  
  
AN: Hey you guys! I've been getting lots of reviews asking me to continue the story, so.When I got the time, I did. Part 3 is already in the works, so tell me what u think...oh and ***NO FLAMES*** I cannot emphasize that enough!!!  
  
Rox.  
  
Part 2-Perfection in a mess.  
  
Lorelai locked herself in her room and cried. Rory could hear her trough the door, whimpering softly. When she finally came out, about 4 hours later, her eyes were red and she looked like she was still mad. When she entered the living room. Rory was lying on the couch, watching the movie Jess left behind in a drunken haste.  
  
"Rory. Come here, we need to talk" she said, sitting down next to her so that Rory could put her head on her lap.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry mom, it's just that Jess came over, and he brought a movie, so we."  
  
"I know Rory, I believe you," she said while stroking Rory's hair, "What I don't understand is why, Rory, Why? Why didn't you believe me when I told you that Jess is a bad apple? Why couldn't you have taken my word for it instead of having to find out for yourself? He could have hurt you Rory, you could have hurt yourself. And what about Dean? Have you even thought about Dean?" she asked. "When Dean finds out that you were making out with Jess, and believe me, he will, because, lets face it, you guys were outside and I'm pretty sure Babette saw you, and you know Babette, within 24 hours, the whole damn town will know and that includes Dean".  
  
"I hadn't thought about that," Rory said,  
  
"No offense Rory, but I don't think you were thinking at all"  
  
Rory set down her cup of coffee, obviously taken back by her mother's remark. By now, she was no longer intoxicated, but the alcohol had really taken its toll.  
  
"Mom, is it ok with you if I go take a nap? I don't feel very well," she asked.  
  
"Sure honey.you really scared me you know."  
  
As Rory got up to go to her room, her mom kissed her on the forehead and said:  
  
"You sleep, I'm gonna pop over to Luke's, get us a couple of coffees, ok?" She offered.  
  
"K, mom, just.don't do anything irrational. I know you're mad, but please, don't take it out on Jess, I'm as responsible for this as he is."  
  
"Oh, I know Rory, I know"  
  
* * *  
  
Once Rory was in her room, she laid down on her pink comforter without even bothering to get under the sheets. After about 20 minutes of trying to sleep, Rory gave up, for her growing headache made it impossible.  
  
She was drinking a glass of water her mother had put on her nightstand before leaving, when all of a sudden; Jess came knocking at her window. When she opened the pane, Jess started to shake a little bottle.  
  
"Thought you might need some of these," he said handing her a bottle of Asprin and entering her room.  
  
"Great, now you're giving me drugs?" she joked, "My moms really gonna like that!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Rory, if I had known you'd get in that much trouble I would have never come over." He said, sitting on the bed next to Rory.  
  
"Its ok, I'm glad you came over," she said, slightly blushing.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! Despite you know, all the trouble I got into, I had fun." Rory seemed to be avoiding his eyes.  
  
Jess was very surprised at her statement, he thought shed hate him forever for what he had gotten her into.  
  
"But then there's still the little matter of my mom, not to mention Dean."  
  
"What about Bag-Boy?" he asked, rather confused by Rory's remarks.  
  
"Well.remember what we were doing when my mother arrived?" she asked,  
  
"How could I not?" he said looking away from her in embarrassment,  
  
"Yes, well apparently Babette saw us.and well.you get it."  
  
"WOW! He's gonna be mad.I'm gonna get the shit kicked out of me wont I? He asked while running his hand in his tangled hair.  
  
"Most likely" she answered ashamed.  
  
"Well I better get back to the diner."  
  
"Jess." she said, moving towards him slowly.  
  
Rory moved forward, kissing him softly on the lips and whispered:  
  
"I didn't regret it"  
  
Jess climbed out the way he came in, with a smile on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Luke's Diner, Lorelai came busting through the doors.  
  
"Hey Ceasar, where's Luke?" she asked quickly,  
  
"Upstairs" he said while Lorelai passed past Kirk who was waiting in line.  
  
"Hey, watch the shirt!" he warned.  
  
"Oh, Cork it Kirk!" she said as she climbed the stairs.  
  
When she got to the top Lorelai started to hit the locked door over and over, yelling:  
  
"Luke, open up, I know you're in there!!!"  
  
Seconds later, he opened the door to a rather flustered Lorelai.  
  
"What, What do you want?" he asked in his usual tone.  
  
"So you know what I saw when I got home today?" she questioned, stepping into the apartment.  
  
"Taylor going through your garbage?" he ventured.  
  
"Just as disturbing, but no.Jess got Rory drunk!"  
  
"WHAT?!? Ill kill that little punk, I swear to god!" he threatened.  
  
"Relax, you haven't even heard the worst part yet. When I got there, they were.making out."  
  
By now Luke was speechless.  
  
".While smoking." Lorelai continued.  
  
Luke face was turning purple.  
  
"On the front steps." she concluded.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room as Jess walked in. Lorelai was just fuming. How dare he act so 'non-chalent' after what he had done? Lorelai turned around and gave Jess the 'evil eye'. She knew Luke would handle the situation so she left the messy apartment before she did anything she probably wouldn't regret later. Luke stood by the door, dazed, confused and very angry. As Jess sat down on his un-made bed, Luke snapped out of his state of bewilderment and said:  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Jess simply pulled a book out from under his pillow and began to read. Luke repeated his question.  
  
"Rory?!?.I thought she was smart.I thought you liked her.WHAT THE HELL???"  
  
Frustration took over the young delinquent so he put the book back in its hiding place, raced passed his uncle, and left the Diner.  
  
* * *  
  
The soft clanging of bells could be heard as Rory entered the Diner. Seeing the owner behind the counter, she immediately made her way there and sat on one of the many stools. Seeing the look on Rory's face, Luke poured her a hot cup of coffee.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine, just a little tired, didn't get much sleep last night" she shrugged while trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"You can crash upstairs for a while if you want" he offered.  
  
Hesitant at first, Rory made her way upstairs where she slowly opened the door leading into the apartment. When she finally went in, she searched for the sofa to sleep on but when she saw tons of boxes piled on top of it, she decided against it. Then, Rory's gaze fell upon Jess's bed. The navy- blue sheets where rumpfulled up, they're were pillows pretty much everywhere, and dirty clothes lined the floor, but it was that or the ground. Rory plopped herself down on the bed and got under the covers. As she lay her head on the pillow, she felt a slight bump so, cautiously, she lifted the pillow and found Jess's copy of "Farewell to Arms", complete with margin notes. Delighted, Rory began to read, comforted by the wonderful 'Jess-odor' that was embedded in the linen.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess stormed into the Diner (his break was over) and made his way upstairs, unnoticed by all but Miss Patty, who was ogling him as usual. When he got to the apartment, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. As he pushed the door open, his eyes grew wide. There she was, her beautiful form lying motionless a tangled web of fabric, her long, silky hair cascading on his pillow and his book open, resting on her slender stomach.  
  
Jess was rendered breathless.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Ok, well. That was part 2.part 3 will be up soon, I promise.So, Plz review!!! Thanks.(but remember ****NO FLAMES***).  
  
Rox. 


	3. How you sparkle

Title: Perfection's Mess  
  
Name: Roxanne B. Hadchity  
  
Email: rbhcanac@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Lorelai goes away for the weekend, Jess unleashes Rory's Wild side.  
  
Pairing: R/J and slight L/L  
  
Rating: PG-13.I think  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything Affiliated with The Gilmore Girls, the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino do.  
  
(Plz send me some feedback, otherwise, it's not worth writing)  
  
AN: Ok, well, I FINALLY finished part 3.I know, I know, it took me like 2 months, but still, don't worry, I already wrote part 4 and will post it in a week! Ok, a small warning: This chapter isn't really for Dean- lovers.Its not that I hate Dean, in fact, I actually like him, but I  
  
needed to get him out of the way, so plz, PLZ, don't take offense to  
  
this. Ok, on to more important stuff.I would like to thank Jewls (AKA "Jewls13") for all her help and advice, Amy, for getting me over my  
  
writers block, Amanda (AKA "Skaterbabe") for helping me with "Personal Problems", Green-eve for talking to me and finally, last but not least, Ashlyn (AKA "Desire") for just being herself. You all Rock!  
  
Enjoy, (and review.but remember.***NO FLAMES***) -Rox.  
  
Part 3-How you sparkle.  
  
'Why is there a goddess in my bed?' Jess asked himself, still in awe.  
  
Just as he was about to walk into the apartment to wake the sleeping beauty, he heard a strong male voice booming from behind him:  
  
"Rory?" the very tall person Jess knew was Dean, Rory's boyfriend asked looking strangely at Jess then into the apartment. When he saw her sprawled out on the bed, he pushed Jess aside and yelled a little louder so as to wake Rory:  
  
"What's going on here?!?" he asked as Rory slowly awoke from her peaceful slumber.  
  
Once she had found her bearings, she quickly got up and out of bed. As she stood there caught, like a dear in headlights, her eyes flickering from Jess to Dean, Jess to Dean, Dean said softly:  
  
"Rory, why were you in Jess's bed?"  
  
When she didn't answer, he grabbed her left wrist hard and twisted it slightly.  
  
"Answer me Rory! Tell me why you were in his bed!!!" he yelled  
  
"Dean, you're hurting me." she said, quietly whimpering.  
  
Jess couldn't take it any more! Nobody hurt his Rory and got away with it! Dean didn't let go. If anything, he tightened his grip.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!!? Let her go!" Jess ordered, shoving him slightly.  
  
Dean turned around, dropping Rory's hand. She immediately clutched her wrist in pain.  
  
"Me???.You want to know what's wrong with me?" Dean asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ya! What kind of loser would hurt a girl?"  
  
Rory was sitting on the bed crying.  
  
"What's wrong with you that you can't see that hurting a girl.ESPECIALLY Rory, is just not something you do!" Jess paused; Looked at Rory then yelled, "Get out!" While pushing Dean out the door.  
  
"This isn't over Rory.Not by a long shot!!!" Dean screamed on the way out.  
  
Rory simply sat on the bed crying. Jess closed the apartment door and went to sit on the bed next to Rory.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her, genuinely concerned for her well-being.  
  
All Rory could do was cry and hold her arm. It wasn't so much that it hurt; it was more that she was shocked. In all the time she had been with Dean, he had never laid a hand on her, even if at times she deserved it. Sure he yelled, but it never went any further than that.  
  
Jess repeated his question. "Rory, are you ok?.Let me see your arm"  
  
Ok?. OK?!?!. How could she be ok?  
  
Rory got up. She wiped her tears with her right hand while trying to hide her other arm.  
  
"I have to go." she said.  
  
Rory ran downstairs, past Luke who had a perplexed look on his face and dashed out the door, with only the soft clanging of bells to remind them of her presence.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, Jess came down the stairs looking for Rory. He had to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Jess?" Luke said, "What's going on.why did Rory run out of here crying? And why did Dean look so mad?"  
  
Luke's questions came pouring in.  
  
"I'm out" Jess said while grabbing his coat.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory sat on one of the many benches inside the white, spotless gazebo, and thought about how scared she was of Dean, the concerned look Jess's face and the horrible pain she felt when Dean twisted her wrist.  
  
Rory was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Dean approaching her.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." he said softly.  
  
Rory looked up at him, confused.  
  
"Do you see this Dean?" she asked while lifting the sleeve of her white blouse to reveal a huge purple bruise around her wrist.  
  
"Nothing you can say will take this back Dean. Nothing!"  
  
"But. Rory." he stuttered.  
  
"You know what Dean?. Stop it!, Ok?, Just stop it!" she yelled. "I've had enough. I've had enough of your yelling, I've had enough of your not trusting me. I've had enough. Were over!"  
  
Dean was shell-shocked.  
  
"You can't do this Rory, I love you!!!"  
  
Rory looked away from him in disgust.  
  
"Do you?. Is that what you do to people you love, Dean? She asked while showing him her wrist.  
  
"Is It?. IS IT?!?"  
  
How dare he tell her he loved her after what he had done? The insolence!!!. The moxy!!!  
  
When he didn't answer, she got up and slapped him hard across the face with her right hand and walked away.  
  
* * * Smoke escaped from Jess's lips as his feet dangled, inches from the water below. Once again, he found himself on the bridge, thinking about her. It seemed to have become somewhat of a ritual for him. As he contently enjoyed the silence that surrounded him, his thoughts couldn't help but return to one thing and one thing only: Rory crying. He hated to see her cry. It meant someone had hurt her, weather it was physically or emotionally, it didn't matter; no one had a right to do that! All he wanted was to see her happy. All she deserved was the best.  
  
He heard her; he knew she was there. Even though he was staring into the blue depths of the lake, she could feel her presence.  
  
Rory took her place beside him on the bridge and watched him smoke. His angular jaw was clenched. Something was wrong.  
  
When finally the silence became unbearable, Jess threw his cigarette into the lake and spoke.  
  
"He would have hit you, ya know."  
  
Rory was silent.  
  
Jess reached for her left arm and raised it up to see her wrist, but Rory quickly jerked it away. She was ashamed.  
  
"I dumped Dean. " She admitted, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Jess looked away, but Rory saw the smile playing on his lips.  
  
"And now your sad?" he asked, hoping she would say no.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked, showing him her wrist  
  
Jess was silent. Rory moved closer to him.  
  
"Thank you" she said quietly.  
  
Jess looked up from the water.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For saving me, for kicking Dean out. For making me realize that I don't always have to do what's right all the time, please everyone but myself.for being you."  
  
Jess smiled and got up, pulling Rory with him.  
  
"Ya, well. how about I walk you home?" he offered.  
  
"Lead the way" Rory said, looping her arm into Jess's.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai walked into the surprisingly empty diner and took her place at the counter.  
  
"Luke, Coffee!!!" she yelled while banging the counter ferociously with her clenched fists.  
  
Second later, the flannel-clad man poured her a cup of coffee, protest- free, which worried Lorelai immensely.  
  
"Hey, have you talked to Rory lately?" he asked.  
  
"Well, ya!. she's my daughter Luke, I kindda have to talk to her." she started to babble. "Ya, but I mean.is she ok?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course she's ok, why wouldn't she be ok?" she panicked.  
  
"I don't know.she left the diner crying, I just figured you knew why" he stated.  
  
"I gotta go".  
  
He filled Taylor's coffee cup, while watching her leave the diner.  
  
* * *  
  
After having walked in silence for a while, Jess got an idea.  
  
"Hey, how about we go out tonight to celebrate." He said.  
  
She stopped walking and let go of his arm.  
  
"Celebrate what?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Why your new found freedom of course!"  
  
They started to walk again.  
  
"Alright, count me in".  
  
Jess couldn't suppress a smile.  
  
"Be ready by 8" he told her.  
  
"Why? Were are we going?" she asked him.  
  
One simple yet exciting word was all that Jess spoke:  
  
"Venom"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N= ok, well, I hope you all liked it! You wanna know what "Venom" is?.Well, you'll need to stay tuned to find out, or you can just figure it out for yourself, either way!. PLZ!!! Review, but remember.***ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES****  
  
Thanks,  
  
Rox 


	4. How you shine

Title: Perfection's Mess  
  
Name: Roxanne B. Hadchity  
  
Email: rbhcanac@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Lorelai goes away for the weekend, Jess unleashes Rory's Wild side.  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13.I think  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything Affiliated with The Gilmore Girls, the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino do.  
  
A/N=Big shout-out to "Jamie" who helped me figure out what "the right Word is" and to Amy for always being there! You all rock! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, you all also rock! And Thanks to all of you who read my story, you all also rock! Want to find out if you guessed right about "Venom"???.Read on!!!  
  
-Enjoy, (and plz review) Rox.  
  
(Plz send me some feedback, otherwise, it's not worth writing)  
  
Part 4: How you shine.  
  
Lorelai walked into the house and made her way into Rory's room only to find her standing in front of the mirror pinning large hoop-earrings to her ears.  
  
Rory turned around, her dark-blue, tight-fitting jeans clinging to her body and observed the woman sitting on her bed, waiting for her to talk.  
  
Lorelai began to slightly fidget.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" she asked while slightly bouncing on the bed.  
  
Rory adjusted the straps of her pale-blue plunging v-neck tank top and turned back towards the mirror.  
  
"Getting dressed," she stated.  
  
Lorelai looked around the room.  
  
"Right, right.why?" she asked, crossing her legs.  
  
Rory took her lipstick out from her drawer.  
  
"Because I'm going out." Lorelai jumped up from the bed, all excited and went to her daughter's side. She stared into the mirror, looking back at Rory, and said:  
  
"With Dean.huh. huh?" She started, nudging Rory in the ribs, "You guys going to the movi.what happened to your wrist?"  
  
Lorelai's face grew somber.  
  
"Nothing! Its ok, really. do you think I should wear my hair up or down?" she asked, grabbing her hair and gathering it at the top of her head.  
  
Lorelai grabbed her elbow and pulled her arms down to get her attention.  
  
"Rory, you have a huge bruise on your wrist, and I want to know how it got there!!!" she yelled.  
  
Rory started to head for the door.  
  
"Mom, just leave it, ok?"  
  
Lorelai was mad. Rory never withheld information from her. Never!  
  
"Why?. It was Jess wasn't it!!! He hurt you, that little." she accused.  
  
Rory turned to face her.  
  
"It wasn't Jess, mom, Ok? It was Dean."  
  
And with that, Rory left her mom standing there, too shocked for words.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess sat in his car; he's been there for a good 10 minutes but figured he'd give her a little more prep time.  
  
When he finally worked up the courage, he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
  
He heard people moving around within the house.  
  
* * * Lorelai heard the doorbell, yes, she did, but she didn't move. She simply Stood there, analyzing all the information her daughter had just given her.  
  
Dean?. Dean?!?. But he was always so nice, polite, and well behaved.  
  
That's when it occurred to her: Dean could be at the door right then and there trying to hurt her baby!  
  
Lorelai stormed into the living room, only to see that Rory had already opened the door to a rather stunned Jess.  
  
'God! She's gorgeous' Jess thought to himself, eyeing the woman in front of him.  
  
He loved the way her blue form-fitting top made her curvaceous body look. He loved to be able to see her slender shoulders and most of all, he was loved that she looked happy to see him.  
  
Rory blushed. The way Jess looked at her made her feel naked, exposed and she liked it.  
  
"Hey" he said, leaning against the doorframe, his eyes still roaming over her body.  
  
"Hey, I'm almost ready to go, let me just grab my coat."  
  
And with that, she left the house, no 'Ill be back by 10', no 'Bye mom', not even a 'Don't wait up'.  
  
* * * After about an hour of driving in relative silence, Jess pulled over and parked on the side of a secluded Hartford street.  
  
"Is this it?" Rory asked, getting out of the car.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her coat in an effort to protect herself from the cold fall air, and looked around.  
  
It was night, but even through the darkness she could see trees. they were near a forest.  
  
Jess grabbed her hand and directed her onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Sorry we had to park so far, but finding a parking-space in down-town Hartford is practically impossible."  
  
When they finally got to a more populated place, it was the first thing Rory saw:  
  
A big pink neon sign that eloquently spelled the word "Venom"  
  
* * * Lorelai solemnly trudged into "Luke's".  
  
Totally demoralized, she sat at the counter and laid her head on the surface.  
  
"Coffee?" Luke asked, drink in hand.  
  
Lorelai looked up long enough to say:  
  
"No thanks" and laid her head back down, as if sitting up was a chore.  
  
Luke simply walked away.  
  
Lorelai sat up quickly.  
  
"That's it?" she asked.  
  
"What's it?" inquired Luke.  
  
"I walk in here, turn down coffee and you don't even want to know what's wrong?!?"  
  
Luke set the coffee pot down.  
  
"You didn't give me a chance Lorelai!, what's wrong?"  
  
She put her head back down on the counter.  
  
"Dean hurt Rory"  
  
"What do you mean he 'hurt' Rory?"  
  
Lorelai slowly got up and sighed.  
  
"He hurt her.Physically"  
  
Luke was silent for about the time it took him to pour Lorelai a cup of coffee, as if analyzing the information, then yelled: "What?!?"  
  
"She had a HUGE bruise on her wrist and when I kindda accused Jess, she told me that Dean, Perfect Dean, did it!"  
  
Luke really looked confused.  
  
"Jess would never do that!" he loves Rory.how could you think that?"  
  
Lorelai took a sip of the coffee Luke had just served her.  
  
"Umm. Luke, I think you're missing the BIG picture here! Dean."  
  
And with that, she broke down and cried.  
  
"She didn't even feel like she could tell me, Luke.I miss the way things were. I miss the times where we would stay up late and she would tell me everything about Dean and school and I would tell her about how Sookie set the kitchen on fire .I miss the old Rory."  
  
Luke just held her.  
  
* * *  
  
They stood in line for a good half-hour or so, Rory gaping at the spectacular-looking patrons when finally, Jess said:  
  
"Take off your coat" he ordered, looking around, avoiding Rory's questioning eyes.  
  
"Why?" she asked, gripping the suede of her jacket tightly.  
  
"Just. Take it off"  
  
Jess waved his hand in a vague motion and Rory did as she was told.  
  
Jess still avoided her gaze.  
  
"Jess, I'm cold" Rory complained.  
  
Quickly, in one swift movement, Jess wrapped his muscular arm around her practically bare mid-rift.  
  
Rory gasped but quickly silenced when she saw the bouncer.  
  
This rather robust, squinty-eyed man demanded identification and Jess quickly handed him what was, Rory knew, a fake I.D.  
  
The bouncer looked at the card, looked at Jess for a sec, then shifted his gaze to Rory.  
  
He blatantly starred at her for about a minute then waved them in.  
  
"Do you think he ever speaks, or communicates only in sign language?" Rory whispered into Jess's ear.  
  
Once inside, Rory was amazed.  
  
The lights were flashing: Pink, blue, green, yellow, black light, pink, blue, green, yellow, black light.repeat.  
  
It was mesmerizing. Loud, bass-filled music boomed through the speakers; the DJ seemed popular.  
  
Off to the left of the club, she spotted the bar. What looked like hundreds of different bottles lined the walls and as Rory took in her surroundings, Jess yelled slightly so as to be heard over the music:  
  
"I'm gonna go get us some drinks"  
  
Rory just looked around.  
  
That's when she saw 'him'.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N=LOL!!! Cliffhanger!!! Soo.I'm guessing you wanna know who 'him' is! Well. that's for me to know, and you all to probably guess!!! Anyway, congrats to those of you who guessed that "Venom" was a club. you guys rock! Well, I hope y'all liked part 4! Plz review! And While your at it, tell me who you think 'him' is!  
  
Peace! And plz review, but remember, ***NO FLAMES*** -Rox 


	5. How you rise, Above

Title: Perfection's Mess  
  
Name: Roxanne B. Hadchity  
  
Email: rbhcanac@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Lorelai goes away for the weekend, Jess unleashes Rory's Wild side.  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG-13.I think  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything Affiliated with The Gilmore Girls, the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino do.  
  
A/N=Alright ppl! Part 5 is FINALLY up! I know, about time! LOL.well..i got A LOT of reviews for part 4, what with yall guessing who "Him" is.Most of you guessed Dean.Some Chris, some Richard and yes, Some Tristan, but most of all it was Dean. U definetly need to read to find out.Anyway, HUGE shout-out to Jamie, who wrote like 1/8th of Part 5 and Ashlyn who knows her dialogue!.also, A big "He-ey" to Little Miss Aly.I really missed ur stories! Rock on.  
  
Now, I received some pretty mean reviews from someone who shall remain nameless. Now, if you didn't like Part 1, y read part 2, b mean, Read Part 3, be mean and THEN read Part 4 just to b mean?.Get a life!!!  
  
***NO FLAMES***  
  
-Enjoy, (and plz review) Rox.  
  
(Plz send me some feedback, otherwise, it's not worth writing)  
  
Part 5: How you rise, above.  
  
At first she wasn't sure; yes, he had golden blond hair. Sure, he had broad, muscular shoulders, but if it really was him, where were his loyal following of bimbos, each dumber than the next?  
  
She missed him.  
  
She thought she might be seeing things, the lights and sounds confusing her, so slowly, she pushed past the gyrating dancers and made her way to the bar.  
  
Hesitantly, got closer to him and said:  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Slowly, as if in slow motion, the man turned around.  
  
"The one and only!" he said, leaning back on the counter, slowly looking her up and down.  
  
"Lookin' good, Mary."  
  
She rolled her eyes.yes, it was definitely Tristan.  
  
"I see they let you out."  
  
"Miss me?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all." She smirked back at him.  
  
"Awww.how sweet of you."  
  
Rory looked around.  
  
"So where's your following? Or have you decided to be done with the bimbos?"  
  
He smiled lazily. "You're in luck.I'm alone."  
  
"Too bad for you, I'm not."  
  
"You got bag boy to come here? I'm impressed!"  
  
"The bean pole's too saintly to show up in a gin joint like this." A male voice interjected.  
  
Rory turned, and saw Jess standing behind her, drink in hand. He set them down in front of Tristan and turning to Rory whispered:  
  
"Hey."  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai walked out of Luke's, more depressed than she was going in. She had lost Rory; nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
That's when she saw 'him'.  
  
He was leaving Doose's; his shift must have been over.  
  
She almost ran into him, she needed to know why he did what he did, she always thought so highly of him!  
  
Before she could grab his arm, he tried to walk away, totally ignoring her.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" she yelled to his back.  
  
He turned around and asked "What?"  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?.Hurting Rory like that?"  
  
He walked closer to her.  
  
"Listen, Lorelai.I."  
  
"How could you, Dean?. I always thought you were perfect.the boy next door, you know, I mean, your cute! You were always so polite. and tall!.How could you Dean?."  
  
He leaned in and before she could speak another word, kissed her softly on her extremely shocked lips before running off, looking over his shoulder, unaware that Babette was only meters away, taking in the scene.  
  
* * *  
  
"New bag boy?" Tristan asked Jess, who looked really mad.  
  
  
  
"Jerk?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
Tristan shrugged in response.  
  
"Hey now, both of you, play nice." Rory interjected.  
  
Tristan shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"And you question my taste in who I date...where'd you find this one? Another barn raisin'?"  
  
"No, he works in the diner."  
  
"Ah!... So the line 'you want fries with that?' must be a real turn on for you."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Tristan. Jess and I are friends."  
  
Jess shot Rory a look, which she missed, but Tristan caught.  
  
"It all becomes clear. So, you're single."  
  
Rory took a sip of her drink, before responding. "You could say that." Tristan's customary smirk reappeared.  
  
"We can always change that..."  
  
Rory smiled back at him playfully. "We could, but that doesn't mean we will."  
  
Jess glared at Tristan, and tried to regain Rory's attention. "So, Rory...you wanna dance?"  
  
Rory glanced at the crowd of writhing bodies, then at Tristan, before her gaze found its way back to Jess. "You go ahead...I'm going to finish my drink."  
  
"Whatever." Jess slammed his own drink, and stormed off into the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai stood on the sidewalk. She hadn't moved. She just stood there, shocked!.  
  
'Oh my God! What just happened?' she asked herself.  
  
She needed to tell someone.she needed to rant. But then she thought. Who would she tell? She couldn't tell Luke, he would laugh at her. She DEFINETLY couldn't tell Rory. Then it clicked.  
  
Rory.  
  
It started to rain. She still didn't move.  
  
* * *  
  
So we're finally alone." Tristan said, getting closer to her.  
  
"It's a crowded room." She answered, looking around.  
  
"Okay then, Fry Boy has left the picture." She made a vague gesture.  
  
"He's just a friend"  
  
"But I don't have to be." He really came on strong.  
  
"Who said we were even friends?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"Jesus, I still make you nervous, don't I Mary?" he asked, Smiling.  
  
"I'm not a Mary anymore"  
  
Tristan looked really amused.  
  
"Sure, Mary"  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"How?" she asked, a bit frightened.  
  
"Two Screwdrivers please," he called to the bartender.  
  
"Sounds delicious." She said sarcastically.  
  
"There's a lot more where that came from, babe." The rough guy everyone assumed was called Steve placed the drinks in from of them.  
  
"I can drink a lot more than you think."  
  
"We'll see about that, I don't believe you."  
  
"I'm happiest when I'm drunk"  
  
"I'm happiest when your drunk too" He really hadn't changed. Well.not mentally. He was a lot more buff then he was before he left the hallow Chilton halls.  
  
"Be good"  
  
"That's the whole point of 'Venom', Mary. Being good is against the rules"  
  
"Then break them!" she said,  
  
"We already are." She began to feel uncomfortable, so quickly; she downed the shot in order to shut him up.  
  
She sat down the now empty glass and tried to suppress the look of disgust from creeping up on her face. "Yum. What's next?" she asked, the after-taste still in her mouth.  
  
Without being asked, almost like he knew, Steve came back with a bottle of Bacardi and two shot glasses.  
  
"This should be fun," Tristan said, smiling  
  
"Are you talking about the drinking or what comes next? Because what comes next isn't coming."  
  
She poured. "Yet." He added.  
  
"Your so god damn over confident"  
  
"And your so god damn innocent" His gaze was intense.almost piercing.  
  
"Does this seem innocent to you? Virgin Mary took shots at bars too, I'm sure."  
  
"I knew there was a bad girl waiting to get out."  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"She's out. Now what do you want to do with her?"  
  
She downed a shot.  
  
"We'll have fun. Trust me, lots of fun."  
  
"Are we retiring the nickname yet?" she asked, amused and slightly nauseous.  
  
"Not quite yet, there's one more thing you need to do."  
  
"what's that?" she asked, knowing full well it would be to him advantage. "Kiss me". She just smiled.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* A/N.well.here's hoping u all liked it! I know, I know, the L/D issue is prolly controversial and I'm sure some of u didn't like the "Trory" Twist but HEY! Its not ur fanfic! Get over it and don't come complaining to me! If u didn't like it.y bother to read? In other words: ***NO FLAMES*** Thanks, (and plz review) Rox 


End file.
